


Prisoner of Love

by Rambo_Jewsters



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, First Attempt at a Yandere Story, Mike Zacharius - Freeform, MikexReader, One Shot, Prisoner!Reader, Self Harm (of sorts), Stockholm Syndrome, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Yandere, Yandere!Mike, attack on titan - Freeform, reader insert fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambo_Jewsters/pseuds/Rambo_Jewsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Section Commander Mike Zacharius is usually a very calm and composed man, but love can push you to do things that you would never normally do...such as kidnapping and imprisonment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner of Love

Night swept across the land. Cold, cruel and foreboding while those below slumbered.  
The pale moonlight streamed in through the leaded window of the tallest tower of the Survey Corps HQ, an isolated stone structure where Section Commander Mike Zacharius’s office was.   
He had always liked the solitude it provided, but not only that. The isolation allowed him to keep his keen sense of smell fine tuned to his surroundings, he could smell a new recruit sneaking out of their dormitory at the base of the structure before they even realized they had been caught wandering around after curfew.  
Of course, that had been how he caught you.  
You were innocent of any wrongdoing, a mere trip to the bathroom when your candle died and you were plunged into darkness. That was when he had struck...when he had made you his prisoner.

The evening after your capture he told everyone you had been killed on the expedition that had taken place that day, why would anyone suspect such a highly trusted and decorated officer to be a liar? The fact one of your uniforms was missing and your ODM Gear had also vanished just corroborated his story.  
Your comrades mourned your loss and your family wept for you. Little did they know you were still alive, powerless to escape and tell them otherwise.  
Mike was smart enough to keep you handcuffed to the bed until he was certain you wouldn’t try to run away from him, but where could you go? He always kept the key to his office on a chain around his muscular neck and the window was out of the question, without the use of ODM Gear you would surely fall to your imminent death...or would you prefer that? Would you rather die than live as his captive?

He didn’t treat you badly as such...you were forbidden from ever leaving the tower, but you were allowed to read any of the books in his office and enjoy long hot baths in his private en suite bathroom. He always brought meals and clean clothes up to the office for you and you had a comfortable bed to sleep in.   
There was one catch however, you had to share it with him.  
Every night you were trapped in his embrace. A cruel reminder that no matter what he felt about you, no matter how many times you let him make love to you...you were still his prisoner.

When you first became his captive, you put up a fierce resistance.  
Every time he tried to come near you, you screamed and cried, desperately fighting against him but to no avail.  
How could you even hope to win? Mike was nearly seven feet of pure muscle, it was like feebly beating your fists against a solid brick wall. If he ever felt any of your punches or kicks, he never showed it, he remained as stoic as always. His narrow blue eyes boring into you from behind his soft blonde bangs, the dark stubble around his mouth shifting slightly when his lip curled upward in confusion of why you thought you stood a chance against him.  
In the end all it had taken was one powerful shove from him, throwing you onto the bed before his large frame moved over you and pinned you in place. His roughened hands held you down by your wrists, his handsome face moving closer to yours as he stared deeply into your eyes.  
Your breath caught in your throat and died there, the scream for help that was so desperate to escape your lips just seemed to halt in its tracks.   
There was no point in even trying, no one would hear you. You were trapped.

As the days passed your will to resist him remained strong.   
You spent the time sat on his bed staring out of the window or hugging your knees to your chest and crying into your arms. You just wanted to leave, see your family and friends again but you knew Mike would never allow that to happen.  
You weren’t even sure what time it was when you heard the bedroom door open and Mike step through it, his gaze boring into you intently.  
“I’ve brought food.” He said in a low monotone voice.  
However you simply ignored him, refusing to face him. You’d rather starve than eat anything he offered you, what if he had drugged it so he could have his way with you?   
A shudder ran down your spine at the thought, your stomach ached painfully from being denied sustenance but you remained strong.  
Mike raised an eyebrow at you and continued to stare the way he always did when you resisted him, secretly he had always admired your stubbornness. It was the first thing that attracted him to you when he watched you train with the other scouts, as time passed he found himself watching you more closely and that was when he started to fall for you.  
However Mike’s version of “love” was twisted and warped by jealousy.   
If another male so much as glanced in your direction he felt a surge of anger and if they dared to touch you...murderous thoughts would push themselves to the front of his mind and dominate his vision.   
No, if he wanted you he would have to make sure no one else could ever get anywhere near you, he would have you for himself...no matter what it took.  
“You have to eat at some point.” He inhaled deeply, letting your scent fill his nostrils and frowning when he realized you were struggling to hide the pain of your empty stomach behind a mask of defiance. Just how long were you going to torture yourself like this? How long were you going to torture him by harming yourself in this way? Why couldn’t you see that he loved you and was just trying to look after you and keep you safe?

More time passed and by now you were so weak with hunger you couldn’t even sit up anymore. You had given up and were now ready to die.  
You gripped your aching stomach and winced at the pain you were causing yourself, just how long would it take to starve yourself to death? Should you just attempt to throw yourself out of the window and end it all now? Maybe you could drown yourself in the bath, that would work.  
Struggling to fight back your tears you weakly pulled the thin sheets up over your head and groaned, desperately willing the pain to end.  
As the sun set you were awakened by the sound of the bedroom door opening and heavy footsteps approaching the bed. You screwed your eyes shut and pretended to be asleep, trying to remain as still as possible.   
You heard the sound of a tray being placed down on the bedside table, the enticing smell of hot stew and freshly baked bread calling out to you.   
A painful growl of protest erupted from your stomach, begging and pleading with you to give in and fill it with this appetizing meal that your captor had so graciously provided.  
The bed dipped and you felt a large figure looming over you, their eyes almost trying to see through the thin sheet and work out where your face was.   
“I know you’re awake.” Came a deep rumbling voice next to your ear, followed by several deep sniffs which made you cringe. “It’s been over a week, you won’t survive much longer if you don’t eat.”  
‘I don’t care!’ You swallowed hard and wished you had the energy to speak instead of internally answering him.   
Tensing up you felt him nuzzling your cheek before sighing against it, his hot breath reaching your skin through the sheets before you felt them pulled away from you. You were so weak you couldn’t even fight to keep hold of them, all you could do was slowly turn your head away and keep your eyes closed so you didn’t meet his gaze.

Finally another couple of days later, your resistance crumbled.  
Mike returned to you in the morning after dressing and dining with the other scouts, bringing you breakfast as he always did.   
“Will you finally eat something?” He questioned, placing a bowl of hot porridge on the bedside table.  
With tears streaming down your face you closed your eyes and weakly nodded, disgusted with yourself for giving into him and not having the will to just end your life quickly when you still had the strength to do so.  
“Good.” Muttered Mike, sitting on the bed and pulling you up against him so your frail body was resting against his chest. You dirty uniform stank and hung from your now skeletal like body, most of your muscle mass had deteriorated and it would take a long time to recover from the state you had allowed yourself to get into.  
Reaching for the bowl, Mike picked up the spoon and scooped out some of the cooling porridge, offering it to your lips.  
With a defeated sigh you reluctantly opened your mouth and allowed him to feed you, silent tears still falling down your pale cheeks as you swallowed the food and allowed your stomach its first meal in over a week.

When he was finished feeding you Mike carefully lay you down again and headed over to the wardrobe, pulling out a plain grey top and a large bath towel. Your eyes widened in horror at what he might have planned, but you lacked the strength to flee from him.  
“I’m not going to do anything to harm you.” He stated lowly, sensing your fear. “I’m only going to bathe you. You’re too weak to do it yourself.”  
You desperately tried to shuffle away when he approached you again, but rapidly shaking your head was all you could manage to do.  
“I won’t hurt you, I love you.” He tried reassuring you before heading into the bathroom, the sound of running water reaching your ears a few moments later.  
You blinked rapidly in disbelief, he loved you? Was this some kind of sick joke? You didn’t kidnap and hold someone prisoner if you loved them!  
Before you could further process this information, Mike was in front of you.   
Your eyes widened again in panic when he reached out and started undressing you, his large hands carefully rid you of your jacket and unbuttoned your shirt before removing your trousers and underwear.   
Mike gulped when he saw your naked flesh for the first time.   
Even though you were now almost skeletal in appearance thanks to you starving yourself, he still found you beautiful. He still wanted to feel your skin against his own as he made love to you, but that could wait until you were willing to give yourself to him.   
Carefully cradling you in his strong arms he picked you up and carried you to the bathroom with no resistance or protest.   
Gently placing you down in the warm water he proceeded to wash your hair and then the rest of your body. You simply sat there and let him bathe you, hugging your legs to your chest and keeping your eyes closed, desperately trying to block out everything that was currently happening to you.

With the steady passage of time you finally began to accept your fate.  
Your strength gradually started to return and you were able to feed and bathe yourself without Mike’s assistance.  
However you continued to reject his declarations of love and attempts at holding a conversation with you, much to his dismay. You only ever spoke to him when you wanted clean clothes or something to do to help you pass the time.   
Mike however wasn’t going to give up, he was desperate to make you love him...he WOULD make you love him.   
He indulged your every wish for books to read while you sat in his bedroom, continuing to isolate yourself from him while he did his paperwork in the office.   
He sincerely hoped that you would come to realize in time, that everything he was doing was for your own good and that he was just trying to protect you.

At first when he captured you he would simply share the bed with you at night without making contact, but after a while he began to realize how badly he truly craved your touch and started to make attempts to hold you.  
Of course his was met with fierce resistance.   
Screams, curses and kicks to his chest and abdomen until he finally backed away. So he started waiting until you finally fell asleep before making an attempt to embrace you, sometimes he succeeded in wrapping his strong muscular arms around you and softly stroking your hair while you slept in his arms. Other times you would awaken and commence your vicious onslaughts of cursing and kicks until he finally released you and moved away from you, hurt and confused as to why you wouldn’t return his love.

When winter came you were still so frail you could barely move, you lay as far away from him as possible, shivering violently. However in your weakened state you couldn’t resist him and were forced to let him hold you to keep you warm as you cried yourself to sleep.   
When you finally gave in and started to accept the food he brought you, he noticed that as your strength returned you no longer kicked or screamed at him when he made an attempt to envelope you in his arms and keep you warm during the cold nights.   
He would smile and inhale your scent as he snuggled up to you from behind and buried his face into the crook of your neck, sometimes he even had the privilege of you rolling over to face him and shuffling closer, resting your head on his chest and falling asleep.  
While the stoic section commander was thrilled that you finally seemed to be warming to him, all was not as it seemed...   
Unfortunately for you, Mike being the only other living person you ever saw meant that Stockholm Syndrome had started to set in…

Finally the day came when Mike’s declarations of love were no longer met with anger and resistance, finally you muttered the four little words he was desperate to hear in his twisted mind.  
“I love you too.”  
Mike’s heart soared upon hearing those words, all the pain and heartache finally became worth it. No longer would he feel angry or jealous if the other scouts talked about you around him, for he knew you loved him and would never leave him.   
You would remain faithful to him until only death parted you, the advantage being that everyone already believed you were dead so there was no risk of anyone trying to steal you away from him. You were now his forever…  
A prisoner of his love.


End file.
